


ensemble

by anomalousGreenhorn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Dress Up, F/F, Jade's POV, Slice of Life, refs to past jade/davepeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousGreenhorn/pseuds/anomalousGreenhorn
Summary: Roxy helps Jade prepare for an event by completely ignoring her, or so she believes.





	ensemble

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for jaderoxy week 2018

You know full-well there are no ill intentions behind Roxy’s actions, yet you can't help but feel slightly offended when she goes out of her way to _ completely ignore you_. At least, that's what it feels like she's doing.

Today started out awfully enough; you woke up to the consistent beeping of your phone to learn that not only had you slept through your morning classes, but that you were expected to stand in for Porrim at some book signing of Rose’s _ Complacency of the Learned _ . Why Porrim was needed at the signing and why _ you _ of all people needed to stand in for her is beyond your knowledge, as you’d prefer to push the whole dreadful ordeal out of mind for right now. Calmasis and Zazzerpan aside, though, you’ve most definitely seen better days. During breakfast, John stopped by to inform you of the unpleasant events that took place during Kanaya’s party last night (you told yourself you would stop going to them — _ why _ do you keep going to them). Apparently, due to a gigantic spiral of drunken shenanigans, you are now single. 

And as of now, you are staring at yourself in the full-length mirror on the back of your closet door, wondering if Davepeta would have stayed with you had you been shorter. You're not one to get insecure often, especially not over your body, yet here you stand, dressed in the godforsaken Three in the Morning dress out of foolish belief that you _ ever _ looked good in it.

Presently, Roxy is sitting in your desk chair as she furiously texts who you can only assume is Dirk, and, as you stated two paragraphs ago, ignoring you. Occasionally, you’ll hear her stifle a giggle at her phone’s screen before resuming to her furious texting. Roxy had offered to come over and help you choose an outfit for the book signing — you know, _ that _ dreaded thing — though her “helping” had only lasted for about five seconds before a spontaneous text from Dirk had completely captivated her. 

You sigh, beginning to strip off the Three in the Morning dress when you hear the _thump_ of something slapping wood and Roxy say, “I am so, so, _so_ sorry about that, Gem. Dirk got into a wreck this morning and now he’s throwing a fit. He wanted me to, like, bail him outta the police station, or whatever, so I sent Janey to deal with him, as I’m a tad bit busy at the moment.”

It takes you a hot minute to realize she’s busy with _ you, _and that you’re what’s keeping her from being with her friend in need. You suddenly feel like shit for griping over Roxy ignoring you when she clearly had some important stuff going on. “I’m sorry,” you find yourself saying. You feel like an idiot as soon as the words leave your mouth. 

“Don’t apologize because Di-Stri’s a dipshit” she says, coming onto you from behind and resting her hands against your bare shoulders. She’s cool to the touch, and you shiver. “Now, what’re we gonna do about your outfit? ‘Cause, no offense, sweetie, but that evening gown ain’t cutting it.”

You suddenly feel silly wearing the dress and try to hide as much of your figure behind your arms while Roxy circles around to get a good look of your attire. She studies you for a moment before twirling around to face your endless closet and search for something there instead.

It's not until you're messing with the bodice of the dress out of boredom that Roxy chirps, “Try this.”

Before you’ve even looked up at her, she’s tossed you the green yoke dress Kanaya gave you for your birthday. Not only that, but she's also put a hand on your shoulder to lean in and give you a certainly–longer-than-appropriate kiss on the cheek and, just like that, you have reason to use the word _ flabbergasted _. You know how casual Roxy is about kissing, but it still manages to fluster you. Roxy’s smart, cunning, witty, and—

—okay, yeah, she’s just really pretty. Who can blame you if you’ve maybe thought about kissing her before? You doubt she’s heard that Davepeta dumped you like a dog, though.

With a comment regarding her “work being done here”, or something, Roxy begins to take her leave, only for you to spin around and quickly mumble, “Hey, you’re going to be at the book signing, right?”

Roxy grins, then offers you a wink. “Of course, Gem.”


End file.
